winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 522
Listen to Your Heart is the twenty-second episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. Synopsis In the Infinite Ocean Tritannus and the Trix are on their way to the Pillar of Control. With only one seal away from activating the Emperor's Throne, Tritannus and Icy began having dreams of grandeur, while Darcy and Stormy continue to grow even more disgusted. Meanwhile at Alfea, the Winx play a volleyball game against some other girls. Palladium then gives off advice that in the face of a strong opponent, direct attacks are not effective, but feints can mean victory. Flora loses the game while Krystal wins after taking Palladium's words into account. Straight after Krystal's team wins, Helia is about to go over to Flora but gets interrupted by Krystal who comes over and hugs him. Seeing this, Flora gets upset and leaves but right after she does, Helia tries to speak to her but was too late. Krystal then realises that she is intervening on their relastionship. On Eraklyon, Sky rushes out to go to Alfea thinking that he might still watch the game, but Helia calls him saying that he missed it, upsetting Sky. To make matters worse, Diaspro calls out to the guards to bring Sky back inside. Helia sympathizes with Sky and advises him to talk with Bloom as soon as he can before it's too late, thinking back on his own relationship with Flora. In her room, Bloom is holding her half of the Destiny Shell while thinking about Sky, saying she wish they hadn't had that fight before. Flora comes in depressed, worrying Bloom. Asking what's wrong, Flora says that she thinks Helia wants to be with Krystal instead of her and starts to cry. Bloom says that Helia loves her just the way she is but Flora doesn't think so, Tecna then appears telling Flora to tell Helia how she feels face to face, prompting Bloom to ask if she's the real Tecna. Tecna simply says that it's the best way, after all, the other girls told her the same thing when she agreed to go on a date with Timmy in the previous episode. Bloom agrees, saying that she herself will do the same with Sky. She and Tecna reach out to Flora, who was thankful to them. Tecna's phone goes off, a message from King Cryos has been sent to all the people who live on Zenith saying that he will join the alliance but chooses to defend their own planet alone, shocking the Winx. Tecna gets angry about this, saying the decision was rational yet stupid, so she opts to head to Zenith to speak to the king to reconsider his choice. Stella then comments that she hopes there will be good shopping places on Zenith, causing the others to sigh in annoyance. On Zenith, the girls were bundled up due to the snowy conditions, causing Stella to complain, and Tecna explaining that the climate is controlled for optimal efficiency for the security droids patrolling the kingdom. Stella then gets sidetracked by a technological mall, forcing the others to follow. She becomes intrigued by a machine called the "Shop-a-Tron" which can produce any purchase requested and decides to try it out, first asking for several dresses. Seeing the first order succeeded, Stella tries again and asks for more clothes, but Tecna warns her that she'll overload the system if she keeps it up. Stella pays her no mind and tries anyway, where she really does overload the machine and causes it to crash. Meanwhile, Tritannus and the Trix arrive at the Pillar of Control, defeating the Guardian Selkies. Tritnnus goes to grab the seal, but was shocked and angry to find it gone. Serena taunts him that the Winx had long since destroyed it to prevent him from taking it. Icy gets angry while Darcy and Stormy just roll their eyes, the latter tauntingly asking what Tritannus' plan is now. The mutated prince gets angry, causing Darcy and Stormy to run for cover as he attacks the pillar in rage, causing all tech to go haywire. And since the Winx were on a planet where technology was abound... On Zenith, the Winx arrive at the castle, when the clouds are darkened and lightning strikes out erratically. The techno-droids are malfunction and begin attacking the kingdom's citizens, causing a mass panic. Tecna is confused as to why this was happening, then she and the others realize that Tritannus has attacked the Pillar of Control. They transform to fight off the droids, then quickly get into the palace once they saw the droids were going for King Cryos. The droids have already breached the throne room and have taken out the guards, leaving King Cryos and his aide defenseless. Tecna quickly bursts in and makes a barrier around them and herself against the droids' onslaught, but couldn't hold it up forever. The other girls burst in to assist, but where outnumbered. Flora reflects back on the volleyball game and Palladium's words about direct attacks and feints. Flora then tells Bloom to attack her, which greatly confused the flame fairy, but Flora tells her to just to it. Bloom reluctantly attacks Flora as requested, which cause the droids to pause due to the illogical actions of Bloom and Flora. The other girls use the distraction to destroy the droids. At the pillar, the Selkies quickly attack the Trix and restore the pillar using its own Sirenix power infused in it. Tritannus is enraged at the turn of events and was forced to retreat in disgust. Back on Zenith, the kingdom was restored back to order. King Cryos acknowledged the efforts of the Winx and how the tech he was so proud of had failed in protecting his kingdom. Tecna urges the king to join the alliance as it is the only way to defend against Tritannus. He accepts as it is the real rational decision. Tecna's Sirenix Guardian appears who congratulates her for standing up for what she believes in and grants Tecna her Sirenix wish. Tecna wishes for the people of Zenith to feel connected to all the worlds of Magix and understand that they are all united as one. At Alfea, Bloom admires what Tecna has done, then is surprised to receive a royal summons from Sky for a diplomatic meeting with her. She wonders why Sky couldn't have come to her in person, but is surprised to see that he does, as he is hovering before her on his wind rider. He offers her a ride. Flying through the skies, Sky and Bloom reconcile as they reflect back on their times together through the season, from Sky's amnesia, to Bloom's attempts to restore his memories, to their finding the Destiny Stone halves, to his presenting her the Heart of Eraklyon. Later in the Infinite Ocean, Tritannus continues to rant and rave about his not being able to activate the Emperor's Throne, then angrily grills Daphne that she must know a way to. Daphne tells him not to do it as the Sirenix curse will destroy him, just as it has to another fairy, Politea. He demands to know who this Politea is, and Daphne explains that Politea was a Sirenix fairy with a power-lust that turned her into a monster due to it. Darcy and Stormy consider going after her and ditching Tritannus, but Icy tells them that won't happen and tells her sisters to get lost. Darcy and Stormy angrily leave, having had it with their sister. They then consider going after Politea and taking her power just to spite Tritannus and Icy. They then for once tries a convergence seeing how it always quirks with the Winx. Major Events *Flora starts to think Helia wants to be with Krystal. *Tecna uses her Sirenix Wish. *Bloom and Sky reconcile. *Darcy and Stormy abandon Icy in rage. Debuts *King Cryos *Assistant of Cryos *Zenith's Palace *Zenith's Mall *The City of Zenith Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Helia **Brandon *Krystal * Palladium *Diaspro *King Cryos * Assistant of Cryos *Roxy *Tritannus *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Selkies **Serena **Illiris **Lithia **Desiryee **Sonna **Lemmy *Tecna's Guardian of Sirenix *Kiko *Daphne Script *Nickelodeon Songs * We're the Winx (Season 5) *The Magic of Sirenix * Fly Together * Underwater Mission Trivia *This is Tecna second major role during the season. The first was in episode 21. *This is the first time we see the city of Zenith. *This is the second time in Season 5 where Sirenix was only shown in 2D form. *In the Nickelodeon clip for Listen to Your Heart, it is title Winx Club Loves Games. Spells Used *Darkness Strike - Used against the Guardian Selkies, but failed. *Lightning Bolt - Used against the Selkies. *Techno Punch - Used against the techno-droids. *Logic Net - Used to defend King Cryos and his assistant. *Dragon Fire - Used against Flora's Gaia's Defense. *Gaia's Defense - Used to deflect Bloom's Dragon Fire spell. *Neptune's Sting - Used against the techno- droids. *Percussive Hit - Used against the techno-droids. *Light Diamond - Used against the techno-droids. Mistakes *Before the Winx go to Zenith, Tecna's necklace disappears and reappears in several scenes. *When Tecna uses her wish, her wings and some of her hair disappear. *In one scene,Tecna's hair are short. *In one scene, Musa's necklace is missing. *In one scene, Tecna's necklace is missing. Voice Cast Original/Italian * Letizia Ciampa as Bloom * Perla Liberatori as Stella & Sonna * Ilaria Latini as Flora * Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna * Gemma Donati as Musa * Laura Lenghi as Aisha * Rachele Paolelli as Lithia & Serena * Tatiana Dessi as Icy * Federica de Bortoli as Darcy * Valeria Vidali as Stormy * Alberto Bognanni as Tritannus * Stefano Onofri as Palladium * Francesca Rinaldi as Krystal & Illiris * Alessandro Quarta as Sky * Leonardo Graziano as Helia * Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon * Connie Bismuto as Daphne * Ivan Andreani as Kiko * Katia Sorrentino as Diaspro * Debora Magnaghi as Roxy * Unknown as Cryos * Unknown as Assistant of Cryos * Unknown as Tecna's Guardian of Sirenix * Veronica Cannizzaro as Desiryee * Gaia Bolognesi as Lemmy Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna & Lemmy *Romi Dames as Musa *Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *David Faustino as Helia *Dee Bradley Baker as Kiko *Ariana Grande as Diaspro *Mitchell Whitfield as Palladium * Cymphonique Miller as Krystal * Liliana Mumy as Roxy * Dave B. Mitchell as Cryos * Unknown as Assistant of Cryos * Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne * Grey DeLisle as Tecna's Guardian of Sirenix *Adam Wylie as Tritannus *Laura Bailey as Serena *Lauren Weisman as Illiris *Natalie Lander as Lithia *Amber Hood as Desiryee *Hope Levy as Sonna Quotes "They have so much in common, and she's a healer and she's fun. And I'm not." - Flora "What did you do with the real Tecna?" - Bloom "Monster is dark power. Sounds good" - Stormy "If we grab Politea, we can ditch your wack boyfriend, and still rule the Infinite Ocean!" '- Darcy' "Never going to happen. So why don't you two just get lost!" - Icy "Sister, you don't have to ask me twice!" - Stormy "Joining our Dark Sirenix powers will give us all the juice we need." - Stormy Videos English Italian Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Rai Dub